The Werehog
The Werehog is a legendary warthog-like creature that roams in London, England on the night of the full moon. During Timon and Pumbaa’s vacation in London, Creepy Fortune Teller warns the two about the werehog, telling them that it can terrorize them and that no one can escape its curse. He later convinces Timon that Pumbaa might be the werehog. Biography ''The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa "Werehog of London" Timon and Pumbaa are on vacation in London, England and before they can enjoy their time, a strange man, known as Creepy Fortune Teller, appears and warns the two friends about the werehog. When he disappears, Pumbaa gets goosebumps while Timon states that he will not let the man ruin his up mood. Timon and Pumbaa go to a souvenir boutique, only to find out that the owner sells children who have been transformed into cobs. Timon then runs into Creepy Fortune Teller, who tells the meerkat not to trust anyone, not even Pumbaa. He then claims that Pumbaa might be the werehog. Timon refuses to believe the man until Pumbaa tells his friend about a weird dream he had about wandering in the streets hungry for human flesh, making Timon believe Creepy Fortune Teller. While Pumbaa takes a nap, Timon wonders how he can tell whether or not Pumbaa is a werehog. He takes out a book from his suitcase and reads a page about werehogs, which states that werehog attacks have been documented for centuries and once it tastes blood, it always goes back for more. Timon then recalls the time Pumbaa accidentally stepped on a thorny coconut while he and Timon were taking a walk in the jungle. The meerkat then wonders how he can cure his friend. Later that night, while a couple enjoys their midnight walk, they get attacked by the werehog. Overhearing the couple screaming, Timon wakes up and finds Pumbaa missing, realizing that his friend is the werehog and went to eat human flesh. Creepy Fortune Teller appears and invites Timon and Pumbaa to his place in order to cure Pumbaa. When Timon and Pumbaa arrive to Creepy Fortune Teller's place (which Pumbaa believes to be Buckingham Palace), they are introduced to his assistant, Shegor. Creepy Fortune Teller cures Pumbaa by making the warthog drink a potion. The man then suggests that Timon waits until nighttime to be sure if Pumbaa is cured from the curse, but also tells the meerkat that legend says that on the third night of the full moon, the werehog kills and eats the one he likes best, much to Timon's extreme fear. Later that night, as Pumbaa is about to sleep, Timon tries to get his friend to stay up all night, but it doesn't work as the warthog goes to sleep. While a scared and nervous Timon tries to calm himself down by convincing himself that Pumbaa cannot kill him since he's his friend, he sees three ghost girls playing jump rope. When he turns around, he finds Pumbaa missing. Terrified that Pumbaa is about to kill him, Timon tries to avoid the warthog. Timon enters an abandoned restroom to hide from Pumbaa, but sees that the warthog finds him. He disguises himself as Pumbaa's mother to scold him for trying to kill his friend. Pumbaa, however, realizes that it's Timon and he also realizes that Timon has been thinking that he was a werehog, to which the meerkat nervously denies. Suddenly, the werehog's shadow appears. When Timon and Pumbaa scream in fear, it turns out to be a shadow of a mouse about to eat his cheese, with the mouse complaining about everyone being afraid of his shadow. Timon then apologizes to Pumbaa for believing that he is a werehog and promises that he will never again mistake him for a vicious beast. The meerkat then states that if he and Pumbaa were really in a horror film, this would be the perfect time something scary would happen to set up the sequel, which it does as the screen fades out and a chainsaw is heard in the background. Personality and traits The werehog is said to be a threatening monster that terrorizes people. According to the book Timon read, werehog attacks have been documented for centuries and once it tastes blood, it always comes back for more. Also, according to legend, the werehog murders and eats the one it likes best on the third night of the full moon. Appearances * ''The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa (mentioned) ** "Werehog of London" (mentioned) Category:Antagonists Category:Characters Category:Culture Category:The Lion King’s Timon & Pumbaa Characters Category:Warthogs